The Boy Who Died
by Psychochiatrist
Summary: RATED M FOR GORE. SUPERGORE! Aku tak menginginkan dia, darah daging James Potter, si pengkhianat. Lebih baik kusingkirkan, kucabik-cabik sampai mati. AU, OOC, JPLE tragedy, chara's death.


**Peringatan (1): **Fanfiksi berikut mengandung unsur **kekejaman** dan **kekerasan** yang amat sangat **eksplisit**. Yang merasa gampang jijik dan gampang sedih dimohon segera TINGGALKAN halaman ini.

**Peringatan (2): **Super-AU, super-OOC, includes OC (sedikit!). Mengubah sejarah terbesar sepanjang epik Harry Potter.

**Peringatan (3): **Rated **M** for **gore** and **graphic words**. Don't like don't read.

Nah, udah tiga kali diperingatin, lho! Saya nggak mau tanggungjawab kalo masih ada yang protes karena tiba-tiba muntah di keyboard komputer!

* * *

**.**

**The Boy Who Died**

**.**

Harry Potter copyrights by © J. K. Rowling

.

.

.

_All was well_.

Awalnya, semuanya baik-baik saja. Pernikahan itu berlangsung dengan berbahagia, dan pada saat itu, rasanya semua makhluk di muka bumi ikut berbahagia untuk mereka.

Ya, James Potter dan Lily Evans menikah di musim gugur yang sejuk, saling mencintai, saling percaya bahwa cinta mereka akan bertahan sampai akhir zaman. Setidaknya—yang wanita percaya cinta_nya_ begitu. Namun meski demikian, dia bukan seorang Legilimens hebat, dan bagaimanapun, Lily sendiri tak pernah tahu apa persisnya yang ada dalam kepala James Potter.

"Aku mencintaimu," kata lelaki itu kepadanya, suaranya begitu hangat, menenangkan. Dan Lily percaya bahwa dia sungguh-sungguh, tulus… dan karena itulah dia membalasnya dengan kata-kata yang sama, bahkan dia buktikan dalam kehidupannya. Setulus _itu_lah cinta dia terhadap si lelaki.

Dan delapan bulan berlalu bagai angin topan.

Sore itu mendung. Saat itu menjelang musim panas, namun mendung masih membayang seperti hari-hari lain di Inggris. Lily sedang hamil matur, perutnya membengkak dan menjadi berat, namun dia masih dengan riang gembira melakukan aktivitasnya sehari-hari—mengurus rumah, memasak, dan mengunjungi markas Orde Phoenix. Sebentar lagi James akan pulang, dan dia sudah siap menyambut suaminya tercinta dengan rumah yang berkilauan dan perapian hangat…

Namun bukan si Animagus rusa jantan yang mengetuk pintu depannya.

Saat Lily membuka pintu, yang dilihatnya adalah sosok wanita berperut besar dengan ekspresi angkuh luar biasa. Tidak mengenali wajah orientalnya, Lily menyapanya dan bertanya, "Anda siapa?"

Bahkan menjawab "Selamat sore."-nya pun tidak, si wanita hanya menatapnya sinis.

"Jadi kau?" katanya dingin.

Lily mengerutkan dahi. "Apa?"

Wanita yang juga sedang hamil besar itu mendengus. "Jadi kau, si _bunga lili_?"

Demi Merlin, Lily tak mengerti apa yang sedang dia bicarakan, namun lehernya perlahan tercekat. "Kau… siapa?"

"Kuakui, kau memang cantik," si wanita tak menggubris pertanyaannya, "si Potter itu memang punya selera yang bagus. Yah, tentu begitu."

Entah bagaimana, ada nuansa narsisisme aneh dalam nada suaranya, yang tak bisa dijelaskan Lily. Dia mulai berpikir apakah sebenarnya wanita ini sinting atau bagaimana, namun dia tampak waras, dan kesadarannya penuh. Sama sekali tak terlintas pikiran negatif dalam benak Lily mengenai James, sampai kalimat berikutnya menyambar kepalanya seperti petir jutaan volt.

"Aku juga sedang mengandung anaknya, sama sepertimu."

Gendang telinganya bertalu-talu—dia yakin dia salah dengar.

"Kau—apa?"

Si wanita berdecak kesal. Dia menunjuk-nunjuk perutnya. "Ini, di dalam sini, ini juga anak James. Aku sedang mencarinya… apa dia di rumah?"

Petir-petir jutaan volt lainnya menyambar Lily—jantungnya, kepalanya, dan seluruh organ-organ dalamnya. Seketika matanya berkunang-kunang.

"Kenapa? Kau kaget? James tak pernah memberitahumu—ah, ya, mana pernah?"

"Siapa… sebenarnya… kau?"

Namun wanita muda yang usianya tak lebih tua dari Lily itu tak perlu memperkenalkan diri. Sebuah suara dari halaman rumah di Godric's Hollow itu yang menjawab pertanyaannya.

"M-Mahoney? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Ah, James."

Dan ketika fakta mengerikan itu akhirnya menyadarkan Lily, dia tersentak hebat dari pijakannya.

Lalu air mata mencapai pipinya, diiringi isakan keras yang tak pernah diinginkannya…

"Lily? Sayang, kau harus mendengarkan penjelasanku…"

"TIDAAAKKK!"

.

.

.

Tes, tes, tes…

Suara itu terdengar menyayat-nyayat telinganya. Tes, tes, tes. Suara tetesan keringat dari dahinya yang mengucur deras ke lantai.

Lantai berdebu di sebuah rumah puluhan kilometer jauhnya dari Godric's Hollow.

Tetes demi tetes keringatnya bercampur dengan air mata yang tak habis-habisnya meleleh, makin membasahi lantai ubin itu. Saking sepinya, Lily bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang serasa mau meledak, sementara dia mengkeret menempel pada dinding bata rumah di Spinner's End itu—lemah, pucat, kehabisan napas.

Sahabat baiknya, Severus Snape, yang empunya rumah itu, tampaknya sedang tidak ada. Sudah lama sekali Lily tak bertemu dengannya, sejak dia bergabung dengan para Pelahap Maut. Namun Lily tak tahu lagi harus pergi ke mana, suasana di rumahnya beberapa menit lalu begitu kacau-balau.

Suara-suara teriakan di rumahnya tadi masih membekas jelas seolah baru saja merobek kupingnya—James berteriak-teriak memohon untuk menjelaskan, sementara Mahoney Chang berteriak-teriak memaki-maki karena James masih belum menceraikan Lily _sesuai janjinya_ saat dulu kala. Karena tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa, Lily mencabut tongkat sihirnya dan ber-Disapparate…

…dan ber-Apparate di satu-satunya tempat yang dia yakini tak diketahui James. James tak pernah menyukai Severus, untunglah.

Dan untungnya lagi, Severus tak ada di sini sekarang. Lily sedang butuh sendirian, sangat butuh.

Dia mencengkeram perutnya. Meraba denyut di dalam rahimnya, yang sepertinya sudah takikardia sejak tadi. Melakukan Apparition saat sedang hamil adalah sesuatu yang belum pernah dicoba Lily sebelumnya, dan mungkin janin itu—yang rencananya akan diberi nama Harry—terkejut saat melewati 'pipa karet sempit' sepanjang perjalanan.

"Harry…" tanpa sadar ia berbisik.

Dulu, ketika dia dan James baru saja mengetahui bahwa dia sedang hamil, bukan main, betapa bahagianya mereka berdua. Namun sekarang, Lily merasa dirinya hancur lebur.

Dia berlutut kepayahan, rambutnya yang tadi diikat rapi kini menjuntai tak karuan. Ia patah hati. Lebih dari itu. Hatinya remuk redam. Lelaki yang paling dipercayainya di seluruh muka bumi telah berkhianat, dan dia kehilangan pegangan… kehilangan tempat bergantung. Dan seiring dengan hilangnya harapannya, dia kehilangan keutuhan jiwanya.

Dan air mata darah pun tumpah.

Wanita itu merangkak ke dapur.

Mencari benda… apa saja, untuk mengakhiri kisah tragis ini.

"James…" parau, Lily bermonolog di dalam rumah itu, suaranya bergema di sana. "James, aku mencintaimu."

Di atas rak, dia telah menemukannya. Sebilah belati usang, mungkin milik Severus.

Jika memang dia bukan milik James, maka apa gunanya menyimpan 'milik' James dalam tubuhnya ini?

Ia meraba perutnya sekali lagi. Jantung Harry masih berdegup kencang di dalam… Tahukah dia apa yang dirasakan ibunya?

Tahukah dia bahwa ibunya terluka, dikhianati, dan kehilangan dirinya sendiri?

Tahukah dia bahwa sedetik kemudian, Lily akan mencengkeram perutnya dengan sedemikian kuatnya, sampai-sampai sang janin meronta di dalam sana?

Seiring dengan meluapnya emosinya, Lily berteriak, "PERGILAH kau, anak brengsek!"

Dia jatuh terjengkang atas usahanya sendiri untuk mengecilkan perut besarnya. Kehamilan itu berusia tujuh bulan. Si anak telah jadi. Telah hidup. Harry Potter sudah siap untuk dilahirkan ke dunia.

Tapi tidak—Lily tidak menginginkan siapa pun yang bernama belakang 'Potter' muncul di hadapannya dalam keadaan hidup.

Ini darah daging James. Orang yang telah mengkhianatinya begitu rupa. Anak ini… tak berhak lahir.

Perlahan, seiring rasa sakit yang menjalari hipogastriumnya, Lily membuka jubahnya sendiri. Menurunkan celananya. Mengamati kulit perut dan ekstremitasnya yang tertimbun lemak subkutis. Setelah semua pengorbanannya selama ini, dengan tega, lelaki itu menghancurkannya bagai api membakar kertas. Dia tak rela… sungguh tak mampu merelakan.

"KELUARLAH DARI TUBUHKU, SAMPAH!"

Dan tangannya yang pucat bergerak cepat, menggenggam belati Severus erat-erat, lalu menikam perutnya sendiri.

Dua detak jantung memburu bersamaan…

Darah tumpah membanjiri lantai. Bersama cairan bening yang meleleh pelan. Anak ini harus segera disingkirkan. Tak boleh berada dalam tubuhnya lebih lama lagi.

Bagaikan injeksi oksitosin, tusukan itu menciptakan pergerakan pada rahim Lily. Janin Harry memang baru berusia tiga puluh minggu, namun sudah ada tanda-tanda akan dilahirkan lebih awal. Lily tak peduli. Dia harus segera keluar. Lewat jalan mana saja.

Rasa sakitnya terus menjalar, sehingga Lily hanya bisa berteriak ngeri, berbaring kepayahan di lantai yang dingin. Mulas, sangat mulas, bersamaan dengan nyeri pada peritoneumnya yang memperburuk keadaan. Sepertinya Harry benar-benar tengah meronta, mencoba kabur dari terkaman belati dari ibunya sendiri, mencari jalan keluar… apakah janin juga bisa merasa takut?

Dia terus mendorong, dan terus, dan terus. Leher rahim terbuka. Lily bisa merasakan anak yang ketakutan itu seakan merangkak menjauhi plasentanya, ingin lari bersembunyi. Kedua kakinya merenggang, sesuatu menyesaki dasar panggulnya, menyakitkan.

Dia akan segera melahirkan.

Teriakan marah menggaung dalam dapur kecil itu. Lily tak mau anak itu bernapas ke udara bebas… tak boleh. Dia harus disingkirkan. Sekarang.

Dengan segenap kekuatannya, wanita itu memaksa dirinya untuk duduk, dan seraya menjerit keras membahana, jari-jemarinya menggerapai ke dalam vaginanya sendiri. Dia tak memerlukan episiotomi untuk memperlebar jalan lahir—tidak. Ia menggali makin dalam, menjangkau leher rahim, dan merasakan tangannya basah seketika oleh cairan hangat yang membanjir. Rahimnya terus berkontraksi, dia menggapai sesuatu di sana—apakah itu kepala? Tangan? Kaki?

Lengan kanannya lelah, sehingga Lily menarik keluar tangan kanannya dan berganti dengan tangan kiri. Darah mengalir karena robekan dinding vaginanya oleh kuku-kuku tak bersahabat, namun dia tak peduli, dibenamkannya tangannya terus ke dalam, mencari-cari, dan merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan hidup—Harry.

Setelah jari-jarinya menemukan satu pegangan, dia pun menariknya keluar.

Lepas!

Jerit kesakitannya tak bisa dikalahkan oleh jeritan apapun. Basah dan bersimbah darah, Lily terengah, pucat pasi. Dia baru saja melemparkan sesuatu ke lantai di hadapannya.

Onggokan itu adalah sebuah kaki mungil merah.

Tanpa lelah, meskipun amat kesakitan, Lily sudah teranestesi oleh kenelangsaan jiwanya sendiri. Kini ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke jalan lahir, tak memedulikan kulit dan otot yang robek, tak memedulikan sfingter-sfingter yang mengejang memprotes. Dia telah masuk sampai ke pergelangan tangan.

Benda lembut lain teraba di leher rahim. Lily mencabutnya dengan sekuat tenaga, dan darah menciprati wajahnya ketika dia menarik sepotong tangan bayi keluar.

Harry takkan pernah hidup di dunia. Takkan pernah.

Kemudian dia masih menemukan sebuah kaki lagi. Namun, Lily masih belum puas. Dia belum meraih jantung bayi memuakkan itu, belum memastikan bahwa jantung itu mati tepat di hadapannya.

Jika ada orang yang tengah mengintip dari jendela sekarang, pemandangan yang disaksikannya cukup untuk membuat pingsan. Seorang wanita berperut besar, setengah telanjang, duduk sambil mengorek-ngorek bagian dalam panggulnya sendiri, dengan sekujur tubuh berlumuran darah, dan potongan-potongan tubuh bayi berserakan di sekitarnya…

"Mati kau, Harry. Mati! MATI!"

Tangannya kini bekerja lebih kasar. Mencabik. Menjambret. Tak peduli nyeri viseral macam apa yang menyiksanya. Luka di vaginanya melebar, tapi jika semua itu akan berhasil membuatnya membunuh Harry, dia akan menerima segala konsekuensinya. Robeklah. Banjirlah semua darah. Matilah dia di sini. Dia rela.

Kuku-kuku Lily menancap di gundukan lain yang menggelepar dalam rahimnya. Gemetar, dia mencengkeram dan menarik. Cairan amnion melicinkan dinding vaginanya, untunglah. Bersamaan dengan itu, ia mengejan, mendorong, sementara tangannya yang merah darah perlahan keluar dari vulvanya…

Itu dia, kepala si bayi, yang hancur berantakan. Lily pernah mendengar soal kraniotomi ala Muggle, dan dia tak menyangka dia akan pernah melaksanakan hal itu seumur hidupnya. Dia mengamati wajah Harry yang bergurat-gurat luka. Bentuk wajah itu masih mirip James, _sangat mirip_ dengan James malah. Namun matanya terpejam, sehingga Lily tak pernah tahu bahwa hijau matanya sangat mirip dengan_nya_.

Kesal, marah, jengkel, terluka, bercampur-baur jadi satu. Itu produk James. Wajah James. Otak James. Mengingat hal itu membuatnya gamang. Galau. Labil. Dengan segenap kekuatannya, Lily menyambar kepala yang putus itu dan membenturkannya ke lantai ubin—sekali, dua kali, lima kali, sepuluh kali, terus dan terus sampai tengkoraknya pecah, dan otaknya menghambur, hangat.

Masih ada yang belum dia lakukan… satu hal lagi.

Sudah kebas dari segala rasa sakit, sekali lagi Lily menjangkau belati di sisi tubuhnya.

Dia juga tahu soal bedah Caesar. Betapa menyakitkan cara Muggle melahirkan bayi, namun Lily sudah tak punya tenaga untuk menggunakan sihir. Tongkat sihirnya telah menghilang, dia hanya punya pisau belati ini…

Air mata masih mengalir di pipinya ketika dia membuat garis sepanjang dermatom pelvisnya. Darah dari kapiler-kapiler kutaneus menyambutnya, menambah jumlah genangan di lantai. Pisau disayat beberapa kali lagi, dan entah bagaimana, tangannya seolah sudah seandal bidan Muggle. Kemudian ia meraba masuk, menembus dinding rahim yang telah terbuka.

Bagian terakhir dari Harry Potter lalu digapainya. Lily, sang ibu, dengan sisa-sisa tenaga dan air matanya, mencari-cari lewat luka bedah lebar di perutnya. Lalu ditariknya keluar, tubuh merah bersaput cairan kental itu…

Tali pusarnya masih ada, membuat koneksi antara tubuh si bayi dan si ibu, meskipun ibunya tahu, bayi ini telah mati, mampus, mungkin terdampar di jurang neraka, menunggu ayah biadabnya datang menyusulnya. Belatinya mencabik dan mengiris, membuka baris-baris iga lunak di dada Harry, menampakkan sebuah jantung mungil yang takkan pernah bisa berdetak.

Lily sudah terlalu lemah. Sekujur tubuhnya pucat, darah masih merembes keluar dari vagina dan perutnya. Jiwanya yang hancur makin tercabik, ketika dia menatap ke onggokan-onggokan tubuh mini hasil perbuatannya, dosa seorang ibu terhadap bayi yang dititipkan kepadanya.

Gemetar, tangannya meraih jantung tak berdosa itu dari rongganya, dan memeluknya di dadanya.

"James…" dia merintih, miris.

James Potter adalah orang yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta. Dan sampai sekarang, cinta itu terus bersemayam dalam dirinya, menolak untuk pergi. Meskipun jantung hatinya telah diberikan kepada wanita lain, Lily masih merasa damai dengan memiliki jantung ini bersamanya.

Jantung Harry Potter, darah daging James. Hanya milik Lily seorang.

Dan, dia tahu saatnya telah tiba. Dia harus membayar perlakuan bejatnya terhadap Harry. Dengan pergi menyusulnya ke alam baka, mungkin dia akan bisa meminta seribu maaf kepada anaknya, dan mungkin anaknya akan bisa mengerti kenapa.

Meskipun dia sendiri tak pernah mengerti.

.

.

.

Malam itu dingin sekali. Sekujur tubuh Severus Snape bergemeletuk, padahal sekarang sudah hampir musim panas. Dia baru saja pulang dari pertemuan Pelahap Maut di Malfoy Manor, dan saat ini tubuhnya begitu lelah.

Severus membuka pintu rumahnya, dan terperanjat seketika. Hidungnya mengendus bau aneh di udara. Kental dan… asin. Mengerikan. Apakah ada tikus mati lagi di loteng?

Di dalam gelap. Severus masuk lewat dapur, dan di sana baunya makin keras. Namun baru saja ia melangkah, kakinya tersandung sesuatu di lantai.

Gubrak! Tubuh Severus jatuh menimpa sesuatu yang kaku dan dingin di lantai.

Jubahnya langsung basah, dan seketika bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Apa-apaan ini…?"

Dengan lambaian tongkatnya, lampu-lampu menyala. Dan Severus takkan pernah melupakan pemandangan yang menyambutnya di dapur mungil itu.

**.**

**.**

**=THE END=**

**.**

**.**

* * *

EEAAAHHH! Begini akibatnya kalo Zen dibiarkan terlalu dalam menyelami mata kuliah Obsgyn. Baru aja si dosen bicara soal embriotomi, tiba-tiba ide gila ini nyungsep masuk kepala saya, dan memaksa saya untuk menulis fic supergore geblek ini. UWAAH! Mau gimana lagi, sebulanan ini dicekoki materi-materi bedah, salah siapa kalo saya jadi gila? (gila pengen ngebedah orang maksudnya, ckckck.)

Nama Mahoney sebenernya saya suka banget, diambil dari nama Molly Mahoney di filmnya Natalie Portman, tapi entah kenapa malah saya jadiin nama emaknya Cho (oh yeah, ceritanya wanita itu namanya Mahoney Chang, dan anak hasil dia dan James adalah Cho Chang! lols *dilempar ke laut*). Dan Lily malah buang anak di rumah Severus. Maap ye, Sev. Ane gak tau lagi si Harry mau dibuang ke mana. Hiahaha!

Nah, kali ini bukan Lily-nya yang kejam, tapi James. Ganti suasanalah. Hehe.

Ternyata niatan untuk jadi fujoshi masih belom terlaksana, tapi setidaknya saya sudah kembali menulis kisah gore (setelah lama absen! Wooo!). Jangan khawatir, SBRL dan Blackcest akan segera kembali. Coming soon!

Now, I'm waiting for reviews! Thanks for reading!


End file.
